GFE:Chat Policy
The following is the chat rules for the chatroom at Greatest Freakout Ever Wiki. Chat Policy *A. General :*1. All GFE policies apply in the chat room. :*2. No spamming. This includes blank messages and typing gibberish. :*3. No trolling. Such violation results in an immediate ban. :*4. No profanity. Even if used as an acronym, it's still against the rules. (except for the words "damn," "hell" and "crap," which are allowed if they are used in context and not against another user) :*5. Be respectful toward all users, their views, and their opinions. Do not discriminate or harrass anyone. :*6. Do not pose as a chat moderator or administrator if you are not. :*7. Do not post anything inappropriate or links to inappropriate sites. This includes links content not suitable for children under the age of 13. The chatroom is to remain clean. :*8. Do not ask users for personal information. (age, phone numbers, addresses, ASL (age/sex/location), belief, etc.) :*9. If you are going to exchange social networking information, do it in a private message (such as Skype, Facebook, Twitter, YouTube, etc.). :*10. Do not argue or get into a heated debate. Friendly, civil debates are allowed. :*11. Chat invasions are not allowed. (Inviting a large group to chat, normally to troll.) :*12. ChatTags are also enabled on GFE's chatroom. You may have fun with them, but you may not misuse them. i.e., using colors for every message you send. :*13. All mod orders must be obeyed unless said otherwise by an admin or someone of higher power. *B. Underage users :*1. It is against Wikia policy for a person under the age of 13 to use Wikia. It is against GFE policy for persons under the age of 13 to reveal their age. :*2. Any users who is underaged or claims to be underaged will not be blocked or banned. :*3. All underaged users will be dealt with by Wikia Staff, not by GFE staff. *C. Moderators :*1. All administrators and bureaucrats are chat moderators. A selected few chatters are granted chat moderator status because they are active in chat and trusted to keep the peace. :*2. Do not kick or ban users for no reason. :*3. Any abuse of chat moderator powers will result in immediate demotion. Any continued abuse may result in a block. :*4. Chat moderators have no jurisdiction over what happens in a private message. If someone bothers you, ignore them. There is no definite way to prove what is in a private message. :*5. There is a hierarchy in the chatroom. Chat Moderators are outranked by Administrators, and Admistrators are outranked by Bureaucrats. Therefore, if a user is breaking a rule in chat, the users highest in command will deal with them. If they are unresponsive, the responsibility goes down the chain of hierarchy. :*6. Anyone seeking promotion to chat moderator must make the request on this page. *D. Reporting :*1. If you see anything in the chatroom that is a violation of any policies, please report it. :*2. You can report it to the following places: ::*a. Chat report - list your report here. ::*b. Private message an administrator or bureaucrat. You can find a list here: GFE:Administration. Category:Content Category:Policies